Broken
by labyrinthofsuffering11
Summary: Two broken people manage to stumble upon each other. Both need each other, whether the realize it or not. She will bring his Bad Wolf back, and he will help her realize The Chosen One has been standing there all along.
1. Chapter 1

Picture a broken man stepping out of his blue box. Picture a dark alley, and an air of not caring where he had landed. In fact, he welcomed a fight, just to take his mind off the numbing pain of losing his Rose. Picture a rowdy bar run by a pretty redhead named Hannah Abbot, laughing and flashing a ring on her finger. Picture the man stumbling in and ordering the heaviest alcohol content drink they have.

Picture a broken woman, who still felt like a little girl. Picture her apparating on the same street as the blue box. One hand on the wand in her coat pocket, the other tugging at the sleeves. Picture her walking into the same bar, except worrying looks are cast her way from the bar's owner. Picture that she orders the same as the strange man.

But there's something different about tonight. Instead of drinking until she forgets, she senses the stranger. She sees the same broken look in his eyes, wonders who he's lost. And suddenly, he pulls her in. She carries her drink to his table. Waits for him to notice her. He doesn't.

"Hey," she says softly. The woman winces at the rough quality of her voice from non-use.

The man moves his head to look at her. It seems like such a chore. Oh, how she understands that feeling. She gets that way anytime someone mentions the war, her parents, Fred, Harry.

"Look, if you're here for some type of one-night stand, or whatever it is you humans call it, I'll spare your feelings now._ Not happening_."

The woman's eyes widened. "No. I just...wait. Humans?" She was confused now more than ever before. She wasn't even quite sure why she was here, really.

The man looked at her, really looked at her. His gaze turned softer. "You just didn't want to be alone anymore," he murmured.

She realized he was right. "I suppose, but...it's better if I am."

"It's better if I'm not." The man shrugged.

"I'm Hermione," she introduced, holding a hand out to shake his.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied, looking down.

She was going to ask "Doctor who?" but then she followed his line of vision to her coat. It had ridden up an inch, exposing an M. She quickly tugged it down, yanking her arm across the table.

His eyes snapped up to hers once more. "Did you do that to yourself?" He frowned.

Hermione sighed. "No."

"Then who?" the Doctor asked angrily, gripping his glass so tightly, Hermione was afraid it might shatter in a million pieces.

"A vile woman," she said calmly. "She's dead now."

"What's it say?" he asked.

Hermione fidgeted with the end of her sleeve. "A bad word here."

"Can I see?" he asked gently.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "Why would you want to?"

"I want to understand," the Doctor said honestly.

"Who was she?" Hermione asked. "The person you lost."

The Doctor looked at her thoughtfully. "Can you tell me where I am first?"

"How much did you have to drink?" she asked, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"Not that much," he scoffed.

She remembered what he said earlier. "Are you alien?" she asked him point blank.

"Yes."

She laughed bitterly. Of course the only person that would understand her nowadays would be an alien. She was really going around the bend. Then she realized she hadn't given him an answer. "You're in the Wizarding World, London. 2002."

"Wizarding World?" he asked curiously. "I'm surrounded by wizards and witches?"

Hermione slipped her wand out of her pocket.

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed.

"Nice try on trying to evade my question, Doctor," Hermione said. "What was her name?"

"Rose," he said somberly, looking down at the table.

"And you loved her?" Hermione asked.

"Ah. Well. Me and her, we were...together. I suppose." He looked at some far off point in the distance, before he snapped out of it. "Now, about this scar. Since I answered you, it's only fair if you let me see it."

She sighed, before placing her arm on the table, scar facing down. The Doctor took her arm in his hand gently, tugged her coat arm up, and flipped it over. A large, pink MUDBLOOD was etched into her skin.

"Why are you ashamed of this?" he asked. "What does it mean?"

She tried to take her arm back, but he held fast. "It means dirty blood."

"You should wear this with pride," he told her. "It means you fought, and you won."

Hermione looked down, cheeks flushing red. "No, it means I failed to save others."

He frowned at her. "If the scar bothers you that much, though, I can take you to my ship. I have a cream that will fix that right up."

"I've tried everything," she told him. "I've been to St. Mungo's thirty times, and tried every spell there is to think of, nothing will get rid of it. It's been cursed by magic."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure advanced medical science can take care of it. Look at this place, it's 2002, and you're still using gas lamps as lights."

She sighed. "What happens if it doesn't work?"

"Then I owe you, Hermione, a trip in my TARDIS. Free of charge. All of time and space."

"Oh, so, you weren't kidding? You really are an alien? Not just a drunk nutter?" she asked.

"Most definitely an alien. Spaceship, time travel, yeah." He jumped up and beamed. "Would you like to see it?"

Hermione nodded and grabbed his hand for him to pull her up. He took her by the arm and they walked out of the bar.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm shocked by all the follows and favorites! Thanks guys! I hope you keep continuing to enjoy this story :)

Hermione laughed when they reached what the Doctor claimed was his ship.

"It's a 1960's Police Box?" she asked. "How are we both supposed to fit in there?"

"Just you wait," he promised her, grabbing the key out of his pocket and unlocking the door. It opened with a creak and a groan, and Hermione wondered just what this "alien" was trying to pull.

But he tugged on her hand lightly, and when she walked in, she was shocked to discover the box was much bigger on the inside than on the outside.

"This is a marvelous undetectable extension charm," she breathed. "You must tell me how you did it."

"An undetectable what?" the Doctor asked, a confused expression on his face.

"Extension charm!" Hermione exclaimed. "How else would you get the ship so big on the inside?"

"Well, it's sort of complicated. Well, it's trans-dimensional," he casually explained while walking further into the ship.

"It's what?" she called back in disbelief, running to keep up with his long, lanky legs.

"Trans-dimensional?" he asked, "Multiple dimensions contain-"

"I know what trans-dimensional means," she interrupted, waving him off. "I meant, how?"

"Oh," the Doctor deflated a bit, and she recognized that sign. It was the disappointment of not being able to explain how much you knew. "Well, it's just the rooms of the TARDIS are all in separate dimensions. It's how all TARDIS' are. Well, were." His face grew dark again.

"Are you looking like that because of the war?" she asked gently, remembering the Doctor told her he had seen war, too.

He shook his head and pulled his face into a smile. "It doesn't matter. Now, on to the med bay to get you some of that cream I promised!"

Hermione's eyes were on him as they walked, trying to figure the Doctor out. They were alike in so many ways, and she wanted him to get better. To not live the rest of his life like her.

"Here we are," he announced, pulling a door open.

She was expecting her nose to be assaulted with the smell of hospitals, all antiseptic and metal, but instead, the room smelled pleasantly like roses.

"Hop up on that cot over there," the Doctor said, pointing at a small cot next to him.

Hermione did as he said and pulled herself up onto the cot, dangling her feet over the side.

The Doctor rummaged around in some drawers for a minute, before he looked at her triumphantly, brandishing a small tube of something. The cream, she was presuming.

He walked over to her, squeezing a generous amount of the cream onto her arm, and rubbing it gently into the skin. Her muscles locked at his sudden touch, a reaction to not having felt someone touch her arm in so long.

"I'm not going to hurt you," her murmured, pausing in his administration and looking her sincerely in the eyes. "I promise."

She gulped and nodded, trying to focus on her heartbeat, and not on the Doctor's touch. If she dwelled on that for too long, she might have an anxiety attack.

He finally finished. "All done!" he exclaimed proudly. "Now we just have to wait five minutes, and it will have vanished."

"_If_ it vanishes," Hermione corrected.

"It _will_," he insisted.

"Well, let's see," she smirked, pulling her wand from her coat pocket and waving in the air in front of them. A glowing countdown was produced, ticking loudly.

"You are a witch," the Doctor breathed.

"Did you think I was making it up?" she asked him, amused.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I've seen things many people have not, galaxies and planets dead and gone, but I've never believed much in magic."

"A science-y guy, eh?" she asked.

He shrugged.

"So, how long was Rose with you?" Hermione asked, making him gasp.

"You sure are nosy, aren't you?" he asked.

"I'm just curious," she insisted.

The Doctor sighed. "4 years."

She nodded. "Were you and her…" she trailed off, not certain on how to phrase it.

"Together?" he asked, like he had gotten that question many times before.

Hermione turned pink. "Yes."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I really don't know," he admitted. "I'd like to think yes, I mean she said she loved me, and I...well. But then there were all these other people in between us, and sometimes I thought we were just best mates, but then she seemed like-"

"Woah, slow down," Hermione laughed. "Take a breath."

"My answer is maybe," he said finally, after thinking about it.

She nodded, accepting. "I know that feeling."

"Oh?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow towards her. "Who's the fellow who has caught Hermione's fancy?"

She was about to answer when the countdown beeped. She looked down at her arm, only to be met with stinging disappointment. Her arm looked just the same, the angry white welts cutting across her skin. But for a second...she had started to hope.

The Doctor moved over her arm, looking at it in disbelief. "I don't understand!"

"I told you, it was made by magic, nothing can make it go away," she said sadly.

"It doesn't matter," he said softly. "You're still amazing without it."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. "I would like to go home now, please."

"Already?" he asked, hurt. "You just got here!"

"It's been a long day," she said. "And I just want to get back to my own bed."

"At least stay for tea," he insisted.

"No, really, I should be going," Hermione said.

The Doctor sighed. "Okay. Let's go." He offered his arm to her and she held onto it gladly to be led away.

However, when they got to the door, it was locked.

"It's never locked from the inside," he told her. He pulled on it fruitlessly, and then, the engines started.

"What's that?" she asked.

The Doctor gulped. "The engines."

"You mean we're flying?" she asked. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" he exclaimed. "This ship has a mind of her own."

"Well, tell her to let me out!" she yelled.

"She won't do, obviously," the Doctor rolled his eyes.

Hermione huffed, disentangling her arm from him and flopping down on the jump seat. "As soon as we land, you're taking me home."


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is just a general note to all my fanfictions currently in progress. I'm sorry if you were excited about this being a new chapter xD And I'm also sorry, because I know you're technically not supposed to post an entire chapter with just an author's note, but in this case, it was needed. I just wanted to let you guys know, I haven't died, or abandoned this fanfiction right in the middle of the chapters. I have just had final exams, work, and other obligations tying me down. But now, school is over for three months, and I'll have four days off next week from work. So, during that time, all my fanfictions will be updated if they are still in progress. Thank you for your understanding, and thank all the lovely people who have followed, favorited, and reviewed. It's you that keeps me writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm glad everyone's been liking the story so far! I was along the same line of thinking as most of you, as to how everything was going to fit together, but I'm pleased it has. Enjoy!

The TARDIS had landed with a crash, and Hermione sprang up from the seat.

"Where are we?" she asked sulkily.

"One minute," the Doctor promised, going over to a monitor. "It seems we've landed in France, pre-revolutionary?"

"Really?" she breathed, in spite of herself. "Can we take a look?"

"I thought you wanted to go home?" he smirked.

"One glance couldn't hurt." She shrugged. "Besides, we're already here, aren't we?"

"Yeah, s'pose," the Doctor said. "Stay away from anything that looks like clock droids," he warned.

"Clock droids?" Hermione asked. "What are those?"

"Nevermind," he shook his head. "It's a long story. Just...be on your guard."

They both stepped out of the TARDIS, and to the Doctor's surprise, they landed near the Seine River.

"Wow," Hermione said, "it's even more spectacular than I imagined." She watched all the fancy clothed people walk by them.

"It's not all this great," the Doctor lectured. "There still is-"

"Poverty, I know," she cut him off with a flick of her hand.

The Doctor turned red. Did she always have to show him up?

"There's also another me wandering around, probably."

She turned to face him. "Isn't that dangerous?"

He shrugged. "As long as I avoid myself, we should be okay. Besides, I was in the Palace of Versailles last time." His face clouded over at the thought.

Hermione touched his arm gently. "Was it when you were with Rose?"

He nodded. "I was a stupid git."

"What'd you do?" she asked curiously.

"I left Rose and Mickey behind, intending for her to take him back home if I never came back."

"But you left her," Hermione said, backing away from him. "You left her in pre-Revolutionary France!"

"Technically it was on a spaceship. Those clock droids I was telling you about-"

"Who cares about clock droids or spaceships! You still left her!" Hermione exclaimed, accusing.

"I don't need you to remind me," he muttered. "I got chewed out enough, thanks."

"As well you should have!" she chastised. "If you ever leave me behind, I will hex your nose off."

The Doctor looked at her in horror. "You wouldn't."

"Don't try me," she said.

He harrumphed and stalked off towards the river. "Are you hungry?" he called back to her.

It was just then that Hermione's stomach let off a loud grumble. "I suppose I am," she called back.

"Then follow me!"

….

"Are you impressed?" the Doctor asked. "Tell me you're impressed."

Hermione sniffed. "A little."

"Only a little?" He looked crestfallen.

"Okay, a lot," she admitted, and the Doctor looked quite chuffed. "But don't go getting a big head."

"Too late!" he sing songed, smirking gleefully.

Hermione did have to admit, the place the Doctor chose was lovely. The cafe was right on the river, the food was delicious, and they were being treated to a fireworks display.

"You planned those!" she accused, to which he admitted later.

Still, all things considered, Hermione had to admit it was a nice dinner. She had been starving, and with no alcohol to take the knaw of hunger away, she was painfully aware of that fact.

"What do you think drinking will help?" he asked her suddenly as they were digging into a particularly good chocolate mousse.

"Same thing as you think it will, I suppose," she acknowledged.

The Doctor chewed thoughtfully. "Yes, but I'm a Time Lord, which means-"

But she never got to find out what that exactly meant, because at the same moment, a scream sounded from across the river.

He looked at her, a manic grin on his face. "Would you care to go on a proper adventure, Miss Granger?"

She couldn't help but to smile back. "Let's!"

…..

It turns out, the scream was a scream of delight.

"That is really top-notch makeup!" someone cheered from the crowd.

The Doctor and Hermione wormed their way towards the front, and she could see him stiffen beside her.

"What is it?" she whispered to him. "What's wrong?"

"Those aren't humans," he told her. "Those are autons."

"What?" Hermione asked confusedly. "They just look like mannequins to me. But where did they come from?"

"They aren't mannequins," the Doctor said. "They're aliens, operated by the Nestene Consciousness."

"The Nestene what?" she asked.

"Oh, honestly!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "What are you for?"

"Beg your pardon!" Hermione said. "I'm sorry I don't know alien language! Earth lingo, would be nice!"

He chuckled at that. "You sound like Rose."

"Aside from your amusement," she chastised, "what do we have to do? I mean, what do they do?"

"They could attack this unsuspecting group at any moment," the Doctor said. "Whenever they are prompted to. The fact that they are moving is a bad sign."

"So, how do we stop this Nestene Consciousness thing?" she asked.

"There's a beacon of some sort. We have to think about what would be the most important symbol of pre-Revolutionary France."

Hermione looked at him. He groaned.

"Oh, no. This just got a whole lot more difficult."

…

"So, you're trying to tell me, you had no idea that this would happen?" Hermione asked. "You don't have some kind of sense about this sort of thing?"

"Not a clue," he told her. "Trust me, I wouldn't choose to cross myself on purpose. That being said, make sure we aren't seen by my previous self."

"Where do we have to go in the palace anyway?" she asked him. "Is there a specific point?"

"I'm glad you mentioned that," the Doctor said, "because this is where the difficult part comes in."

"And that is?" she asked.

"We have to enter Reinette's room at the palace, and Rose should be coming in soon to warn her about the clock droids."

"And the consciousness is what, under her bed?" she joked.

The Doctor scoffed. "Don't be so ridiculous. It's in her closet."

"Oh, yes, because that's less ridiculous." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Just try to stay quiet until we reach that closet, alright? And try to keep yourself unnoticeable, you're not exactly dressed for pre-Revolutionary France."

"As if you are," she protested.

He held up a hand to quiet her. "Shh, we're going into the palace now."

…

They managed to make it to the room unnoticed, but the room was a different matter entirely. While Madame de Pompadour had her back to them, the other woman did not. Based on her choice in clothes, Hermione guessed this was Rose.

She had to admit, the woman was pretty in her own way, blonde hair and brown eyes that looked like they could comfort anyone.

"Don't suppose you have any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"What about that stick of yours in your back pocket? Do anything useful?" the Doctor asked.

"It's a wand, thank you very much. And it's there?" She frowned, and stuck her hand in the place he pointed out to find it. "I do have a plan now," she informed him.

"Delusio!" she whispered, pointing her wand at the Doctor, and to her delight, but not surprise, he was invisible.

"What is that you've done?" he wondered out loud. "Am I invisible?"

"Yes," Hermione answered, in the voice that indicated she was about to brag. "Seems I'm good for something, doesn't it?" She quickly performed the spell again, pointing her wand at herself.

Now invisible, the duo moved towards the closet, opening the door as quietly as possible, and then, they were on a ledge.

Hermione gasped, and clutched onto the door handle. The Doctor glanced at her disapprovingly.

"It's only a ledge."

"That's impossible for a closet," she told him, "and I'm afraid of heights. One of the reasons I was rubbish at flying lessons."

"Can't be impossible, if it's here, can it?" the Doctor asked, gently pushing her hand off the knob and closing the door behind them.

"I-" but her words were cut off when she caught sight of what she assumed was the Nestene Consciousness.

It was red, it was glowing, and it was directly below them.

"Don't suppose you've got any ideas?" Hermione asked.

"I might," he said. "But first, you've got to make us appear again."

She quickly muttered "Aparecium!" and they materialized.

"Doctor!" the consciousness exclaimed. "How are you here?"

"I should be asking you the same," he said.

"And where's that girl that was with you? That doesn't look like the same."

"She isn't. Listen-love to stay and chat, but we both know that's not an option," the Doctor shrugged. "I think this will be over quite quickly, actually." He rummaged around in his coat pockets until he produced a small vial of liquid. "Remember this?" he asked the consciousness.

"Yes," the consciousness said calmly. "But I'm not as weak as before." The Nestene Consciousness shot a bolt of heat at the Doctor knocking the vial out of his hand onto the ledge, and the Doctor falling over the ledge.

"Hold on!" Hermione shouted. "I have an idea! It might work! Incarcerous!" she yelled, pointing her wand at the Doctor, and concentrated her efforts on keeping the ropes attached to her wand until she made it to the door. She quickly tied the other end to the doorknob, and looked down.

To her relief, the Doctor was swinging around wildly, but he was alive.

"What do I do with this?" she yelled down at him. "Pour it in?"

"Yes!" he yelled up to her.

Hermione pocketed her wand and uncorked the vial and was about to pour it before the consciousness knocked her down with a heat wave as well. She screamed as she twisted through the air before she landed in the Doctor's arms.

"Gotcha," he said.

"Well, that was rubbish," Hermione said.

"Agreed," the Doctor said.

"If I could reach my wand, I could freeze it," Hermione said.

"Why can't you?" he asked.

"Afraid of heights, remember?" she asked.

"I got you, don't worry," the Doctor promised.

Hermione breathed in deeply. _You've fought Death Eaters, you fought in the worst Wizarding War in the history of the world, you can do this. _She shifted her arm to grab the wand, and fought against every scream inside her head as she looked down.

She pointed her wand at the Nestene Consciousness. "Glacius!"

To her relief, the consciousness froze below them until all that was left was a sheet of ice.

"That won't melt, right?" the Doctor asked.

Hermione sniffed. "Please. Magic is more capable than that."

He shook his head. "Can you put that away and climb now?"

…..

With the closet just being a closet once more, the Doctor and Hermione returned to the TARDIS once more. Once the door was closed, the Doctor turned to her with a knowing smile.

"D'you want to go back home?"

She sighed. "Not yet, I suppose."

He grinned at her. "Good. Because you were brilliant, you were!"

"Thank you," she acknowledged. "Now can I catch some sleep somewhere?"

"Of course!" he exclaimed. "I'll have the TARDIS make you your own room."

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Hermione asked him.

"Don't need much," he shrugged her off. "Superior Time Lord biology."

"Have a feeling I'm going to be hearing that a lot," she grumbled.

"Your room is ready," he informed her. "Just go down that hallway," he nodded at one to their right. "She'll help you find the rest."

"Thank you," she said sincerely. She walked out of the console room down the hallway he instructed.

On the right of her was a pale pink door, with Rose painted in gold. She stopped, reaching out to touch it hesitantly. Rose had been important to the Doctor, and it made Hermione sad to think someone was as broken as her. If there was a way to find her, she would. She would make her new friend happy.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: After that long time in between, I have another chapter! Remember to review :D

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Hermione asked disapprovingly as the TARDIS made another shuttering sound.

"I'm trying to figure it out," the Doctor said from under the console, and even though his face was hidden, she could detect the frown in his voice.

She opened her mouth to say something, but suddenly she was thrown to the grating by a lurch to the left.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed. "What are you _doing_ to this thing?"

"Oi!" he protested. "It's not a thing, it's a TARDIS, a lovely space and time ship, isn't that right, old girl?" He patted the underside of the console quite fondly, and Hermione found herself rolling her eyes.

"Would you two like a moment alone?" she asked. "Just like Harry when he's polishing his broom."

"Who's Harry?" he asked her. "And do not compare my magnificent ship to a piece of wood with some twigs on the end of it."

Hermione giggled. "Don't let him hear you say that, he might put you in a body bind!"

The Doctor scoffed. "Like he could."

She laid down next to him on the floor, trying to make herself comfortable. She sighed. "Harry is...my best mate, and we're...sort of together," she said, cheeks flushing red.

"Sort of together?" he asked, coming out from under the console and arching his eyebrows at her.

"He's interested," she told him, "and I am, too. It's just...complicated."

"Complicated 'cause you're best mates?" the Doctor asked her, eyes softening at the familiarity of the situation.

"Not just that. Harry has been handling the end of the war better. He's an Auror, everyone hails him as the Boy Who Lived, and I, am handling it…considerably less."

He smiled at her. "You two will work it out."

A lound sound erupted from the monitor on the console, and the Doctor sprang up from the floor immediately. "What?" he asked, brows furrowing in confusion. He pulled a pair of glasses from his suit pocket and slipped them over his nose.

"Do you have vision problems?" she asked. "Thought with superior Time Lord biology and all…"

He sniffed. "I do not have vision problems."

"Do you think they make you look smarter?" she grinned at him, teasing tone in her voice.

He flushed red, and Hermione knew she had hit her mark. He cleared his throat. "Well, the more pressing matter is, we've landed somewhere."

"We've landed?" she asked confusedly. "You didn't even use the controls!"

"Mind of her own, remember?" he asked.

"Do you ever fly her?" she asked.

"Oh, loads of times," he told her. "But right now, we are apparently needed in-" the Doctor looked at the monitor, "Raxicoricofallipatorius, 2134."

"Raxicoricofallipatorius?" she asked, and he frowned slightly at something, although she wasn't sure what. "What's that?"

"That," he told her, "is an alien planet, Hermione! Let me show you something truly impressive." He held out a hand to her, and she took it cautiously, her other gravitating towards her wand.

…..

"They certainly look alien," she said as they moved through the town square. "Big, green, and claws."

"They tried to take over Earth once," the Doctor told her wistfully.

"They did?" she asked, mouth tiliting into a frown. "Think I'd remember that."

"Nah," he told her. "Only attacked Downing Street. Big mess to get rid of."

"The nuclear bomb!" she exclaimed, getting them a few nasty looks from the passing Raxicoricofallipatorius. "That was you?"

"Well," he said, fingers tightening around hers. "That was, ah, Rose's boyfriend at the time, Mickey."

"He thought of that plan all himself, did he?" Hermione asked.

"Well, no," he admitted, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "Might have moved it along."

"Was Rose there?"

"Yes," he said sadly. "She was with me. In the cabinet room. I almost chose her over the world."

A food stall was wafting delicious smells towards them, and Hermione grinned at the Doctor ann tugged him towards it.

"We're going to sample the local culture," she told him.

…..

"How was I supposed to know it's bad taste to throw up on the grand bralank?" she asked irritably later. "I didn't even know what that was until they said!"

"Well, you shouldn't have threw up!" the Doctor exclaimed.

"I'm sorry I can't control my body when I eat something that doesn't agree with me!" Hermione shouted. "You said it was safe for humans!"

He sobered up at that. "I'm sorry, I should have run some tests over it."

She sighed. "It's not your fault. I'm the one that did it, after all." She flopped onto the small cot inside the Raxicoricofallipatorian jail cell they had to share, placing her arms under her head and closing her eyes.

"Don't suppose you've got any ideas?" he asked her hopefully.

"Thought that's what I had you along for," she said.

"Well, I thought maybe you had a spell or something," he told her.

"Oh, so now my magic's useful?" Hermione smirked at him.

"I didn't say it wasn't," he grumbled.

"To answer your question, I don't have my wand. The guards made me empty my pockets."

He sighed. "I thought as much, but doesn't hurt to ask."

"Don't suppose you've got any ideas?" She turned the question around on him.

"Ah, well. Not as such right now. I'm working on it."

At that moment, a large _Clang! _sounded from their door and they turned to face it, only to be met by one of their emprisoners.

"Doctor," the alien said. "Where's that little blonde human of yours?"

"Blon Fel-Fotch?" the Doctor asked. "Is that you?"

"At your service, Doctor," the alien said, bowing her head slightly.

"You remember me?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Hermione interrupted. "Do you two know each other?"

"Hermione," the Doctor said, "Meet Blon Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen!"

The alien extended her hand in what Hermione assumed was a handshake so she walked forward to grab it.

The texture of the alien's claws were rough, but the skin was quite smooth if not a little slimy like a reptile.

"Hermione Granger," she introduced herself.

"Now that we've gotten through the pleasantries, we've got to go!" Blon told them. "The guards won't be knocked out for long."

"You want to help us?" the Doctor asked suspiciously.

"There's no time to explain!" she insisted. "Follow me!"

The Doctor grabbed Hermione's hand once more and the three of them took off at a run towards the entrance.

~to be continued~


End file.
